The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nolana plant, botanically known as a Nolana artificial hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Loma Blanca’.
The new Nolana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Nolana plants with attractive flowers, profuse flowering and reduced fruit set.
The new ‘Loma Blanca’ originated from seed collected from open pollination of a proprietary selection of Nolana identified with code number UNH N2-46-2 (NOL5), not patented. Seed was collected from a greenhouse-grown plant on Jan. 17, 2003 and sown on Nov. 24, 2003. From the progeny, a single plant N5-OP-24 was selected in Durham, N.H., USA, on the basis of its profuse flowering, compact growth habit and attractive flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since April, 2004, taken in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Nolana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.